This invention relates to umbrella-like hat arranged to protect a person from sun and rain.
In the past, many devices have been evolved for protecting one from rain or sun; some of these have involved the use of an umbrella-like device mounted on the head. All of these devices have suffered from one defect or another. Most of them are difficult to manufacture and have, therefore, a high cost. None of them has been readily foldable into a small, compact package when not in use; the last disadvantage is particularly important to a golfer who requires a very compact protector which may be stored in one of the pockets of his golf bag. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.